Sonix Ga Yuku
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So this is a Sequel from Sonix Ga Kill Zero I advice all of you to read Sonix Ga Kill Zero first before reading this first So T for Gore,Blood,Harem,Ship, not sure who to ship maybe Leone and Akame or Sonix and Akame. but i let you decide for that. So I don't own Akame ga Kill and Hinowa-ga-Yuku and Kill La Kill They belong to their rightful owner Just My OC Sonix the hedgehog
1. Sonix return

I Don't Own any of these Character Only MY OC

* * *

 **Thought Sonix Ga Kill Zero Was done no this is going to be the Future about** **Hinowa-ga-Yuku where Akame is heading out for her new journey since Night Raid is Disband but Sonix return to the Future so he finally reunited with his friend and remember the moment with the Elite Seven so Ryuko and Satsuki decide to visit Sonix for his 17 birthday present How will Our Heroes do for this day?**

* * *

Sonix: (Laying down on the tree) Ahh nothing like enjoying the moment in peaceful life and thing but where is Akame at (Shrug) I sure she is going around the world since Najenda did say that she was on a quest about for her own journey well guess i leave that up to her i guess.

?: Hey Sonix been looking all over for you.

Sonix:(Turn to his left) Hey Ryoko and Satsuki Long time no see.

So there was two female who were Sonix old friend the first one she is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. and her clothes is a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Her name is Ryoko Matoi and the other one she has a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's. She has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust (although Mako stated in her first head-to-head encounter with Ryūko that the latter had "bigger boobs"). Satsuki had long hair as a child, and while it was cut slightly shorter during her teen years, she grew it out later on. In Episode 25, she cuts her formerly long hair to page boy shoulder length style. Her name is Satsuki Kiryuin.

Sonix: Man how many year has it been for the two of you.

Satsuki: It been 3 year now Sonix how are you?

Sonix: Well you girl know me saving the world from who know what and stuff like that you know how i be.

Ryoko: Since Peace is restore i was thinking you want to spar with me.

Sonix: (Grin and Japan Standup) Sure since i was going to be bored anyway since there was nothing else to do around here.

Ryoko: Sweet i will win this time Sonix.

Sonix: (Wigging his finger) We shall see kiddo.

Meanwhile in Akame World

?: Ugh wait i am alive but how?

So the female who is lying on the ground she is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. Her name is Leone.

Leone: (Remember what happen) Wait Sonix did he?

Leone: Maybe the boss might know something about this(Rush to the empire)

Empire

?: Wave i need you and Kurome to search in the outer area for any unknown Source of Energy since i believe One of Sonix enemy must be here in our world.

So there was three people on the outside of the Empire so the first one he is a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. Like Tatsumi, he also has a cowlick. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf is said to be his symbol of justice. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. He carries his Teigu on his back most of the time. His name is Wave.

The Second one She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Her name is Kurome

And the last one she was in her mid 20 with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm. Her name is Najedna.

Wave: Yes Sir(Rush to the location).

Leone: Boss?

Najedna: Leone How are you...?

Leone: Not sure but i think i was giving a second chance in life but wasn't sure how?

Najedna: There was some new about on the westsouth about a war going on there I need you to get Sonix because One of his enemy i believe Either Eggman or Hadiox is where Akame is there.

Leone: Will do Boss also where is Tatsumi and Mine at?

Najedna: (Grin) Look out and you will see.

Leone: (Walk outside the courtyard) What the Hell?

?: (Eye Widen) L-Leone How are you alive?

So there was two people outside the backyard of the empire there was a Dragon who was human before changes into a massive dragon, becoming the size of a building. Unlike Incursio's original body, Tatsumi's form as a dragon is smaller, possesses wings, and has more red eyes. It is no longer possible to distinguish Tatsumi from a Danger Beast. His name is Tatsumi and the other one she is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes. Her name is Mine.

Lenoe: Mine (saw her stomach big) Y-You are pregnant?

Mine: After facing the battle with Budo i received getting a baby after being in a coma so me and Tatsumi.

Lenoe: I see (Look at Tatsumi) Look at you turn into a Dragon never thought this.

Mine: So Much it been too long so how are you alive?

Lenoe: (Thinking) Not sure but i believe something change in time before in Akame past i think right now i need a lift to get Sonix the boss received news about one of Sonix old foe.

Mine: I see (Look at her Husband) Tatsumi Be safe.

Tatsumi: (Growl Nod and lower his side).

Lenoe: Alright Sonix world here we(Blast off so fast)GGGGGOOOOO!

Najenda: So you thinking of naming the Child Mine.

Mine: Not yet but we will.

Najedna: I see.

Meanwhile in Sonix

Sonix: Ha (punch her sword away) Man you really have improved Ryoko you almost have me.

Ryoko: Damn nearly have you too.

Satsuki: Hm(See something flying toward them) Sonix is that a Dragon?

Sonix: Hm a Dragon what kind of..(See a Danger Beast) Heh well well it a old friend.

Tatsumi: (Roaring).

Sonix: Hey Tatsumi long time no see.(Bro fist)

Tatsumi: (Bro fist the hedgehog which lauch him and Sweatdrop).

Sonix: Don't worry i am good.

Leone: Hey Sugar.

Sonix: L-Leone how are you?

Leone: Yeah don't want to talk about that.

Sonix: So what are you doing here?

Leone: Let just say Najedna told me to get you about a war from the west south in our world and only also Akame is there as well.

Sonix: Hm okay i am in but first (Look at Ryoko and Satsuki) You girl are in.

Ryoko: Hell Yeah let kick some ass what do you say Sis?

Satsuki: (Nod) I kinda need to get back to action anyway.

Sonix: Sweet (Turn his back to Leone) Alright we are in Leone.

Leone: Cool Everyone on Tatsumi back (Hop on Tatsumi back).

Satsuki: (Hop on his back) I never thought your world has Dragon

Ryoko:(Jump on the Dragon Back) Is this your friend Tatsumi?

Leone: Yup Sonix we meet you at the location i will have Tatsumi set on your part.

Sonix: Will do(Thumb up).

Tatsumi: (Roaring and flying out).

Sonix: (Gigging) Here we go again a another endless Adventure (Sign) Well time for a reunion with the other (Running Stance and Blast off) GO!

Meanwhile with the ship

?: I wonder how are Mine,Tatsumi,Najedna (Remember Sonix) Even you Sonix.

So the women who is one the ship she is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle but when After activating Murasame's trump card, she has faded red scars all over her body. In Soukai, Akame wears a short black Yukata with a white sash. Her name is Akame.

Akame: I hope i can see Sonix again someday( Saw a storm coming in) Oh no(was throw overboard by the storm)

Meanwhile in Souka Nation

Location: Yaenamal Village

?: Hey Hinata Hey you there?

?: Tobari i thought i told you my name is Hinata.

So there was two female who were on the side of the Village the first one she has Fade blond hair with a hairband she wear a white and black shirt and she has black pants and wear shoes. Her name is Tobari. and the other one she has short, chin length light red hair and blue eyes. She also wore a light blue headband she has a white and blue Souka shirt and black short her name is Hinata.

Tobar: Oh i am sorry i forgot you change it so why did you change your name again?

Hinata: Because i want to savior my mother name.

Tobar: Also i found a random person while i was training in the beach she seem to travel to a another country.

Hinata: What have i told you about being afraid for meeting new people.

Tobar:(Pouted) Hey Give me some credit alright.

Hinata: ( saw the peaceful village and in thought) I will savoir my mother name even if it my own blood of every man,Women,Children who fight for they live for Souka Because i am Hinowa Daughter Hinata!

Few minute later With Sonix and the other

Sonix:(Boosting on the water) Any luck so far?

Ryoko: No just more water Sonix.

Sonix: (Sign) Figure i ask.

Satsuki: Wait (Saw a ruined boat) I See a boat.

Sonix: Finally Tatsumi try to find some land we don't want to risk having you a target for any village okay?

Tatsumi: (Nod and flying to the closest area).

Sonix: (Jump on the top of the wreck ship) Hm(See a female dead body part) Huh? Maybe it time i did the spell Doctor Strange Show me(Resurrected a dead body)

?: Ugh.

Sonix: Hey What happened here?

?: We were attack by a female who was too fast for both of us.

Sonix: I see rest here i bring some help.

?: Can you promise me something?

Sonix: What is it?

?: Protect my Daughter Hinata please(Pass out).

Sonix: Hinata huh alright(Pick her in princess style) Time to find a closest Village but got to regroup with the other (Dash to regroup).

Tatsumi: (Growling land).

Lenoe: Thank Tatsumi.

Ryoko: So this is where Akame is at?

Satsuki: It would seem like it.

Leone: Right now we should wait for Sonix and(Scent a enemy) Hold up i scent something?

Ryoko: (Took out her Scissor Blade) Where?

Sonix: Jeez Calm down it just me.

Leone: Sorry Sonix my Lion Scent kick in.

Sonix: I noticed also we should...(Sonix Scent) Wait that energy?

?: Hello Sonix it been a long time old Friend.

Sonix: (Lay the women down and Glare at his Nemesis ) Hadiox Figure you might be here what do you want?

Hadiox: Nothing much just want to cause a war with the 3 country of Soukai,Tenrou,Saryuu and you and your worthless friend are in this madness war.

Sonix: (grip his fist) Enough Game what are you planning?

Hadiox: In 8 week i am going to plunge this world into Hell and you won't be able to stop it bye bye(Teleport to a unknown place).

Sonix: Dang it.

Leone: What do you think Sonix?

Sonix: Well he always plan think big so 8 week huh? That is enough to find Akame and end this what plan they once and for all.

Satsuki: And We will give all Sonix.

Sonix: Thank guy now we should figure out how to get Tatsumi to..(Dodge a Sword and see a light red girl) Whoa watch just got my quill cut.

Hinata: Shut it I don't know who are you but(See a female on the ground) M-Mother?

Sonix: This is your mother?

Hinata: Is she..?

Sonix: Yeah she is alive i use a ability to revive her but she still more rest for now have you see our friend you know has a black hair wear a school shirt with a red tie and..

Hinata: Tell me something are you Sonix the hedgehog?

Sonix: Yup the one and only hedgehog.

Hinata: Sorry for attack i thought you were with that hedgehog.

Sonix: Uh no we are the good guy this is my friend Leone,Ryoko,Satsuki,And this big Dragon here is Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: (Roaring).

Hinata: I see follow me we have her here in our house.

Sonix: (put the Women behind his back) Well this should be fun.

Leone: Yup but what should we do if your Edgely Haidox come back?

Sonix: Don't worry i deal with him right now we don't know much about this sector of your world Leone.

Ryoko: True but never mind that we should get to training we may not know what enemies could flank us.

Sonix: Nice Thinking i didn't know you were using your brain.

Ryoko: Was that a compliment?

Sonix: (Gigging) Yeah it was come on Akame must be waiting for us.

Meanwhile in the mountain

?: Never through i see you again Sonix even through it been too long.

?: Aww we should visit him even through we did left to get even stronger.

?: True but we need to spy on Tenrou okay let go(Jump to different mountain).

?: We shall see you later Sonix.(Follow her allies)

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Ga Yuku**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Girl Sonix Here man Sokuai here is peaceful and cool wish my world is like that.**

 **Yomihime: You I will take your head now.**

 **Sonix: Jeez Her speed is insane with that sword of her better not become Hedgehog.**

 **Old Faces**

 **Sonix: Cornelia and Tsukushi how are you guy here?**

* * *

So you through i just end it here huh? No still living. I know i should keep Tatsumi a human version but i would be better, if i has a idea for him to turn human again but i try to do that for the meantime guess who is coming back for this Ch it from 2 people from Sonix Ga Kill Zero. I let you guess and Hadiox will gain more Allies in one of the country and use his power to make their land face one another.


	2. Old Face

I Don't own Any of these Character ONLY MY OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Ga Yu**

 **Sonix,Ryoko,Satsuki were enjoying their life in Green Hill Zone but Old friend from Night Raid member Leone and Tatsumi are here talking about one of Sonix Nemesis Haidox the hedgehog but our heroes are at the break of a War with the three Country Soukai,Tenrou,Saryuu Can our Heroes stop this Madman before Time run our We shall See.**

* * *

Sonix: (See Akame sleeping and close the door) Huh those Mark from her Imperial Arm Hey Lenoe what that Sword called again?

Leone: Her sword is call Murasame but i guess her soul was able to break free giving her all those mark after so many people she has kill she somehow was able to break the curse.

Sonix: Curse? You mean the number of people who were kill by her sword.

Leone: It would seem as well.

Sonix: Man this day is going to be weirder and weirder by the second.

Ryoko: So Hinata want to thank you for revive her mother.

Sonix: Tell her it no problem.

Ryoko: Will do(Went upstair).

Leone: So how are you doing?

Sonix: Well was relax in Green Hill Zone hoping for some peaceful moment guess i was going a match with Ryoko and Satsuki seeing if they got their combat style again.

Leone: (Gigging) Still being a gentleman Again?

Sonix: You know me already Leone also i has to ask how are you alive Akame told me when i was heading back from Earthland and say the Night Raid was dead.

Leone: Not sure next thing i knew was me being with the rest of the other and next thing i am raise from the dead.

Sonix: Hm say want to train we need to be ready for Haidox plan for whatever he has for us.

Satsuki: So you are going to train huh?

Sonix: Yup why want to train as well Satsuki?

Satsuki: (Nod) I know it been a while since this world don't have Life Fiber.

 **(A/N I know the Life Fiber were destroyed when Ryoko was using all of them to Kill her mother but Sonix was able to restore them from scratch as well just to let you guy know this already.**

Sonix: So how are you liking you new Life Fiber so far Satsuki?

Satsuki: (Transform into her second version) I feel great also when did you grab the remain of the Life Fiber?

Sonix:(Gigging) Trade Secret that all you going to get from me so let train a bit and figure out what Haidox plan is up to once and for all.

Leone: Yup I wonder how are the other two are doing.

Sonix: I check on them while you two train okay?

Leone: Will do.

Satsuki: (Nod).

Sonix: (Dash to Hinata Location)

Meanwhile with Hinata and Tobar

Tobar: HiyaAAa(Swing her sword at Hinata)

Hinata:(Blocking every single of Tobar sword)

Hinata: HAAA!

Tobar:YAA!

Tobar: (use her ultimate move) Number twenty-three Tobar Ultra Tobar Cut.

Hinata: (Receive a injury to her forehead)

Tobar: WHOOOAA I win this time Hinata.

Hinata: I can believe you throw you sword at me.

Sonix: (Whistle) Nice to know you are training earlier.

Hinata: Sonix tell me have you use a sword before.

Sonix: Not much of a sword person why do you ask?

Hinata: (Standing up) Because from what my mother told me you use the Sword Nesse am i correct?

Sonix: Against impossible odd is that something you thought of me?

Hinata: (nod).

Sonix: (Thought) Strange even through i haven't been this world much and they have a record about me who did it was it Najasho no it can't be him maybe..(Hear the door open and Eye Widen) A-Akame.

Akame: Sonix.

Tobar: Hmm Let me guess friend of your.

Sonix: Yup Been friend with her since i join her team.

Hinata: I see Well i am going to see my mother is alright.

Sonix: No need Hinata I has Ryoko check on her beside i think you should introduce yourself.

Hinata: Hello my name is Hinata and this is Tobar.

Tobar: Just call me Tobar-san.

Sonix: So Akame how are you?

Akame: A little injury but i live.

Sonix: Let me heal you that.

Akame: (Felt her wound heal) My body is heal thank Sonix.

Sonix: (Gigging) Welcome.

Hinata: I show you around since you are fully recover right?

Akame: (nod)

Sonix: So was this village always this peaceful before?

Hinata: Sometime we get one of the other guard from Tenrou,Saryuu most of the time visits from our leader.

Sonix: Make sense

Hinata:(Walking them to different part of her village) So this is the village water supply and here is the view of Soukai.

Sonix: (Whistler) Man i wish we has a village like that don't you think Akame?

Akame: (Nod and Stomach Growling and Blush).

Sonix: Same Akame Same Stomach good thing i always come prepare(Rushing them to the lunch area).

Akame: (Stuffing her face with food).

Hinata: Seem like her Appetite is the same.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hm?

Akame: Sonix What wrong?

Sonix: Nothing stay here Akame i will be right back.(Dash to the weird light from the mountain)

Sonix: Alright who are you and what do you want?

?: That Hedgehog send me to watch your every move but since you has found(Took her sword and try to slice him up but he dodge) Impressive Most people are fasting then the naked eye itself by my blade.

Sonix: (Saw a flesh wound on him arm) You know i scent some blood of a commander so i felt like you were the one who kill Hinata Mother.

So the women who had kill Hinata Mother 10 year ago she is a young woman with long dark hair. She wears a long dark cloak with a hood. Her name is Yomihime

Yomihime: (Stare with lifeless at the hedgehog) And if i did?

Sonix: (Grin and does the Judgement stance)Maybe i should show you what would happen if you kill someone close to those so Let me tell you something you know there more than life rather than taking if away right? If so why fight for this wasteless war.

Yomihime: ...

Sonix: Got nothing to say huh? Welp time to show you what i mean.

Yomihime: Shut up and die(Use some her Sword style to cut the hedgehog but keep on dodging her strike).

Sonix: (Use Cure) i can do this all day kiddo just give up you beat me.

Yomihime: Maybe it time i use my Secret move(Close her eye and breath in).

Sonix: (Sonix Scent and thought) Wait that is the move that Hinata Mom die from got to evade all of it if i don't be careful.

Yomihime: Try to dodge this hedgehog(Saw a bullet through her sword movement) What?

Sonix: (See two people on the meallow) What?

?: Leave Sonix alone.

Yomihime: Still Next Time Sonix.(Dash away)

Sonix: Thank i would be hedgehog meal for whatever she might..(Eye Widen) N-No way.

?: Surprised to see us Sonix?

So the first one she has Long Blond hair she has blue eye and her Crushing King and she has a White Coat with a Blue jean and has black shoes her name is Cornelia and the other one she has cut her brown hair kinda like Ryoko but a little bit of a curved side and she has a light and brown shirt and a Red and black Skirt her name is Tsukushi.

Sonix: I-I thought i would see you again.

Tsukushi: After you save us from that Robot 7 year ago we decide to get even stronger that why we left and you know.

Sonix: I understand Akame blame her for your death.

Cornelia: We know but we can't reunited with her yet.

Sonix: Why?

Tsukushi: There is something thing we need to help in this country as well i know Haidox is not going to give up still he bring hell in Soukai,Tenrou,Saryuu we tries to find him But(Kiss Sonix Cheek) Still next time(Disappear in the shadow).

Cornelia: Also Give this to Akame(A Letter) Tell her we are sorry we for that day i hope it you forgive us(Follow Tsukushi).

Sonix: (Cheek Blush and shaking his head) Nice to know they are alive but i guess we should focus on Haidox So Tsukushi and Cornelia doing sky hunt huh? Nice to know that.

Sonix: Well better head back to the other before they get worried.(Rush back to the other).

?: (Scaning the Hedgehog )Found Target: Name Sonix the hedgehog Trait: Hedgehog Power: Speed,Strength,Healing Factor,Create Clone

?: Nice job P-39 Now follow him but don't attack him we need to know his old foe is following him(Evil Laughing).

?: Roger Eggman.

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix Meet a Old Raven**

Sonix: (Relaxing on the Beach) Nice to know Soukai has a beach then i would teleport to find a beach area.

?: Hey Sonix.

Sonix: Hm(Saw Raven) Hey Rave long time no see.

Raven: Liking my Swimsuit?

Sonix: Yup you look cute in it.

Raven: (Blush) T-Thank Sonix for that comment.

Sonix: So how is Winter and the other doing?

Raven: We are doing fine since after the Empire is no more we are with Najedna still keeping the peace in check what about you?

Sonix: Not much just save the world from my Arch-Nemesis Eggman and Haidox so nothing much like those day.

Raven: Still saving the world i always wondering how do you do it?

Sonix: Do what?

Raven(Sit next to the hedgehog) Nothing so in case you are wonder i am on break so yeah.

Sonix: Figure much so what now?

Raven: (Kiss the hedgehog in the lips) Now we go have fun Try to catch me if you can(Cast Portal).

Sonix: Oh you are so on Bird Girl(Chase after her).

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Ga Yu**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here So much for a peaceful place man this Someone is causing a racket outside.**

 **?: Target Sonix the hedgehog must Kill.**

 **Sonix: Oh no what have they done to you Poney and Najasho?**

 **Friend Don't hurt Friend**

 **Sonix: I am not fighting Poney and Najasho no matter what they are my friend.**

* * *

So this is the Second Ch Sorry if it took so long try to brainstorm this idea for this one but finally got it So Cornelia and Tsukushi are older now, since they were in the Sonix Ga Kill Zero Story. Remember read the Sonix Ga Kill Zero Story to figure out that the Elite Seven is Disband and few of the Elite Seven are slowing coming back one by one. I will try for Tatsumi turning to human part and the other stuff for Poney,Najasho but i will has Hinata get to more of her Training with Ryoko and Akame since they both are sword Master. Welp more like Akame type no offense Ryoko so i will talk to you guy later Peace!


	3. Friend Don't Hurt Friend

I don't Own Any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time Sonix Ga Yu**

 **Sonix have encounter some old friend in the past with the Elite Seven Cornelia and Tsukushi so they will be Sonix eye and Ear to get any information about Haidox plan will our Heroes stop this madman before Akame world will be Pruge by Haidox unknowable plan?**

* * *

Sonix: Sorry about that Akame have to deal with something?

Akame: (see his wound) Sonix your wound.

Sonix: Don't worry Akame it just a Flesh wound i mean it not like i die from blood loss before so what are you guy going?

Hinata: We just got word from Lenoe my mother is awake.

Sonix: (Thought) So She is awake i wonder what will she say about me.

Sonix: Alright let go(Dash to Hinata).

Hinata: Was he always this Fast?

Akame: (Gigging) Yup he is.

Torbar: (Pouted) I wish i was that fast.

Hinata: Well we should hurry tm we has to visit Tenrou i hear someone is having some robot trouble or something i still need more training.

Akame: I Will train you i let Sonix and the other do that.

Hinata: (Concern face) Are you sure?

Akame: I know Sonix more than Everyone else so he can handle anything.

Hinata: I see.

Next day

?: (Grunt and waking up) W-Where am i?

Sonix:(Standing at the doorway) Wonder when you were going to wake up.

?: You must be..

Sonix: Yup but (Hand on his lips pointing at the other who are still sleep) Come here(Grab Hinata Mother Hand) So i found the person who kill you but she got away.

?: I see But what about her whereabout?

Sonix: I has two best friend looking at her but One of my Enemies Haidox is planing to wage a war with Soukai,Tenrou,Wakoku in 8 week so me and my friend are going to save what we can to stop my rival from causing a war with these 3 country think you can help me and my friend?

?: (Nod) Wait i didn't tell you my name is Hinowa Hinata Mother.

Sonix: The name is Sonix Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix There Hinowa.

Sonix: Also i already told your soldier that you are alive and one of them decide to upgrade your armor instead of your old one here go put them on(Put Hinowa some armor on).

So Hinata Mother she is wearing her old gear she wore for 10 year after she was kill but with a new design she has blue eyes and light red hair, which she tied up. but her new armor she has one of the High Type gear that has half Blue and Black with carbon fiber which is stronger than steel they use and she still has her headband and the boot turn to combat shoes are lightless making her much easier to move faster.

Sonix: So how do you feel?

Hinowa: I feel light.

Sonix: Yeah it was my idea since that unknown assassin kill you 10 year ago i will deal with her since Hinata won't lose you again so my friend will cover your back and..(Hear a explosion outside the village) What? Hinowa Stay here i am going to look outside to see what shaking up and it a massive problem i want you to get your people out here okay?

Hinowa: (Nod).

Sonix: Thank(Ran Outside).

Ryuko: (Waking up) Ugh What the hell was that?

Hinowa: Sonix went to see what is it?

Ryuko: We got to help him.

Hinowa: We has to save many of my people and Hinata there is a escape Boat on the east side we can get there.

Leone: Alright me and Akame will save the people from the north side while you and Satsuki and Ryuko check on the injury.

Hinowa: What about Sonix?

Akame: Leave everything to Sonix we need to hurry before the whole village is destroy.

Hinowa: (Nod and thought) Sonix come back safe we lost many soldier the past year.(Rush to save her village with the group)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: What happened here?(Sonix Scent) That energy it faint but it should be(Saw a lazer coming at him and dodge it).

Sonix: What was that about?

?: Target Found Sonix the hedgehog mission destroy the Sokuai village to lure him complete Now secondly mission Kill Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Well Well Well it has to a one of Eggman Robot but how did it find me well i guess time to turn this to the scrap metal (Jump to the unknown robot but saw a old face and eye Widen) P-Poney?

So the female robot who has her same green eye and long auburn hair but she has kinda like Nu-12 from Blazblue custom armor with hand-Hand combat glove and with emotionless eye her name is P-39.

?: Negative my name is P-39 and i has no name that been on my memory bank is Poney (Punch the hedgehog but it was a clone).

Sonix:(Hop on her head and Jump back to the ground) This has to work for Haidox is it?

Haidox: (Clapping his hand slowing) Bravo Bravo we should get you a nice medal for figure out Poney Death.

Sonix: (Giving a Dark Aura) What did you do to Her Haidox?

Haidox: Nothing much just rewrite her memory and told her new name is P-39 and told her Sonix left you for dead and you were too late to save her.

P-39: How come you didn't save me Sonix-kun?

Sonix:...

Haidox: Ha i broken the fool alright P-39 you has a new mission Kill Akame.

P-39: Understood.

Sonix: (Powering up) Y-You are going to pay for this Haidox (Went Super Hyper Demon Sonix).

Haidox: (Eye Widen) How is this fool still going after breaking him?

P-39: Warning Energy is rising to 50,000 of massive power level.

Haidox: (Grin) We has settle this a another day Sonix for now Cho(Teleport with P-39).

Sonix: (Yelling his enemy name) HAAAAAAIIIIDDDDOOOOOXXXXXX!

Sonix: (Calm Down and return to normal) Dang it i use the triple form even through my friend told me not to.

Sonix: (Sign) Even through i scare them off but(Hand shaken from that day of Poney Death) Poney i am sorry i didn't save you but now i will this time even without memory.

Leone: Sonix you okay?

Sonix: Yeah what about the People they are alright?

Leone: (nod) We manage to get everyone to a underground Bunker so who was attack us?

Sonix: It was Poney Akame old friend from Elite Seven but Haidox reprogram to know her as P-39.

Leone:(Grip her fist) That Bastard! How could he?

Sonix: But (Sad Gigging) It nice to see her again but(Hand shaked) I don't how to explain this to Akame about Poney right now.

Akame: I Hear everything Sonix.

Sonix: Akame so you hear everything i was a fool for not saving Poney i am no hero i am a failure.

Akame: (Hug Sonix) Sonix you did everything you has to do for protect them but i am not mad at you but we will get Poney back one way and another.

Sonix: Thank Akame.

Ryuko: Sonix you may want to take a look at this.

Sonix: What is it Ryuko?

Ryuko: I Got this when we were saving the Villager (Hand Sonix a Letter).

Sonix: (Open the Letter)

Dear Hedgehog

I know what is Haidox is planning but i want you to bring one of your friend to the Elder's Class and take one of our younger youth to take with you on your journey dear the Elder's Class.

Sonix: (Fold the letter and put it away)Seem like something tell me we aren't facing a war it a death Zone.

Leone: So what should we do?

Sonix: Hm Hinowa is there by any chance we can count on you to protect the village?

Hinowa: (Bow)Anything for the Hero who raised me from the dead.

Sonix: Thank Alright let go team(walk to the Elder's Class).

Meanwhile at the Elder Class

Sonix: Akame your mark they growing?

Akame: (Felt a Massive Pain in her body) Damn the Curse mark must taken a troll to my body.

Sonix: Lenoe Grab her and hurry to one of the Elder.

Leone: On it(Grab Akame and rush to one of the Elder).

Ryuko: What now Sonix?

Sonix: Me and you and Satsuki. i need you two to stay out here something tell me that Haidox plan wasn't trying to destroy the Village more like get my attention or who know what(Open the door).

Satsuki: Understood Sonix we make sure to call you when Hadiox is here.

Sonix: Thank Satsuki Come on Hinata and Torbar.

?: So you must be Sonix the hedgehog am i correct?

Sonix: (Bow To the Elder) Yes is there something you need from me?

?: No but (Stand up) I hear your friend is in grave danger so the other Elder are taking care of her as we speak.

Sonix: Thank Elder.

So the Unknown Elder he has a long mustache and beard.

Elder: Also take this young man to your Journey.

So there was a young boy who has with black hair and brown eyes. His hair is always tied in a ponytail. He wears a white shirt and has a black vest over it. He also has blue trousers tied with a brown cloth. His name is Hisame.

Sonix: So got a name?

Hisame: (Bow to the hedgehog) My name Is Hisame i will aid you for this battlefield.

Sonix: Thank (Sonix Scent) Hisame and Hinata,Torbar Take the Elder man somewhere else someone is outside waiting for me.

Hinata: Understood Come follow me.

Elder: May the light shine for your true path Sonix(Follow the younger for their safely).

Sonix: (Sign) How long are you going to keep on hiding in the Shadow?

?: Maybe if you should have kept all of us alive Shrimp but you didn't why?

Sonix: I know that you Najasho I won't fight you.

Najasho: Then Die(Unsheath his Water Dragon Sword) So a Clone of you how fond of you Sonix.

Sonix: Like i say Najasho i won't..(Saw his eye were in a weird gaze) What did they do to you?

So Najasho he has the same clothes he has during the Zero Series but he has a Demon eye on his left but he doesn't have his white trench coat only just a black shirt.

Najasho: After your Enemies Haidox kidnapped me and Poney to kill you since i lost all my memory but he told me to make you suffect as we had suffec but see you around Sonix the hedgehog also if you can make it to Tenrou you be a dead man or a Dead Hedgehog.(Vanish in the Shadow).

Sonix: (thought) So Tenrou that where Haidox is hiding at so look like we might get a headstart on that.

Ryuko: (kick the Door open) Sonix you alright we hear some noise and..

Sonix: Everything is alright Ryuko we need to get ready for the battle and gather a small ship.

Ryuko: Why what happened?

Sonix: Nothing Tm Afternoon we are going to Tenrou to finish this once and for all.

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Ga Yu**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone Sonix here Time to settle this once and for all Haidox your reign of terror end here.**

 **Haidox: Hey Sonix remember Infinite he came back to say hi.**

 **The Plan**

 **Sonix: We got to stop the Nightmare War machine before Haidox use it to make Akame world fill with Fear and weak.**

* * *

So This is the Three Ch of Sonix Ga Yu, So Warning There are going to be some Massive Gore and Blood and Secret Revealed about how are Najasho and Poney still alive in the past So Sonix and Haidox are not having a Final Battle because Infinite is going to be a Mini Final Boss Fight in this Ch but in the next Haidox and Sonix are going to have some battle in the 5 Ch i promise you guy this will be the one. I decide to Bring Infinite because Reason i figure i want him to return from my Justice Vs Fear Story So if you has any Question please let me know and i will talk you guy later


	4. The Plan

I don't own any of these Character ONLY MY OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Ga Yu**

 **Sonix has encounter most ot the Remaining of Elite Seven what Have Haidox done to Poney and Najasho will Sonix and his friend stop Haidox before all Hell break loose.**

* * *

Sonix: So anyone ready?

Ryoko: Yup Everyone is Here.

Leone: Sonix do you think we might encounter Haidox in one of the Village?

Sonix: I know Haidox for a long time he does trick something if he does to one of the other Village i take the blame (Look at Akame) Akame i am going to look for Haidox and see what is he Planning.

Akame: Also what about Tatsumi?

Leone: We has him back at the Village to protect the people in Hinata Home Village while we are away.

Satsuki: Still why does Haidox still want to rule this part of your world?

Akame: (Thinking) Not sure but what he planning might be a Massive Bloodshred.

Sonix: (Remember what Haidox say to them) He saying making war with the 3 village but having their commander going for each of their then(Know what is his plan) He is going to have every single Village in War but how is he going to make a War with the 3 Country that mostly saying getting a Rouge person going against their own Blood.

Akame: Sonix is right whatever Haidox is planning we need to keep our eye open for any ambush since Tenrou have more guard and a Commander.

Ryoko: Sonix got a plan?

Sonix: Hm Well we can cause a distraction Hm (Look at Leone and Ryoko) Hey That give me a idea.

Leone: Well out with it we need to know.

Sonix: Alright Since You and Ryoko like to be combat and make a loud me and Akame will find Haidox plan if you encounter don't engaged him let me deal with him remember don't attack Poney and Najasho they are not themself. But if you see them just knock them out and take them with us and have their memory back, since i was in the Past Event with them and Akame as well.

Ryoko: Finally some action i was getting bored all day.

Satsuki: What about me Sonix?

Sonix: I need you with them since i know they have a hell of a army okay?

Satsuki: (nod).

Hinata: Wait Sonix let me join you.

Sonix: Uh Are you sure?

Hinata: (Determination Face at the Blur).

Sonix: (Sign) Fine but don't blame me if you get injury okay?

Hinata: (nod).

Sonix: Tobari think you can watch her for me?

Tobari: Yup don't worry Sonix you worry to much just save our land okay?

Sonix: Will do alright everyone let do this(Grab Akame and jump up the door).

Leone: You ready Guy?

Ryoko: Hell Yeah I been waiting for this from the very beginning.

Satsuki: Time to show Haidox what it mean to be Punish by Justice.

Leone:(Crack her fist) Let get this show in the road.

Meanwhile with Haidox

Haidox: Ahhh I can feel the people Fear inside me once i have my Super weapon finish i can finally drive this world till Darkness.

Najasho: And what about Sonix and his foolish friend?

Haidox: Let me worry about them.

?: (Open the Door) Lord Haidox there is a havoc coming from the front Door.

Haidox: Go see what it i need to prepare my weapon for it to happed.

Guard: (Bow) Understood (and Left the room).

Najasho: It Then i can scent 3 energy outside.

Haidox: Well since you have been bored for the past hour bring them to me don't kill i have a present for one of them.

Najasho: What about P-39 she is staying here?

Haidox: I have her out with a another Person to hunt us for.(Evil Grin)

Najasho: I see Well (jump down) time to show these Weaking i am stronger than all of them.

Haidox: P-39 hunt Sonix the hedgehog and Bring me his Head.

P-39: Understood Master.(Flying to searching Sonix the hedgehog).

Meanwhile with the Blur

Sonix: (Sonix Scent and thought) Dang it not now.

Akame: Sonix what wrong?

Sonix: (Fight Stance) We got Trouble coming.

Akame: What how?

Sonix: Seem like Haidox know what are we doing but who told him?

Akame: Right now we need to focus on our side Go deal with Poney i get the information for what we need.

Sonix: (Nod and Fight Stance) Akame promise me something.

Akame: Hm(Turn to the hedgehog) What is it Sonix?

Sonix: Be careful i can scent more people in this area either more somewhere i believe.

Akame: Understood (Climb on the Roof).

Sonix: (Grin) This should be fun(Sonix Scent and close his eye) Poney this time let not..(Got punch in his face but didn't faze him) Let Get Serious and no..Holding back(Flinch off P-39 Punch) Seem like you are going to kill me Poney is that Correct?

P-39: (Saw some Memory about the Elite Seven and Holding Head) N-No S-Shut up you left me to die.

Sonix: Come On Poney I was there before you die i know i blame myself for your death but i wasn't fast enough.

P-39: (See more of her Memory regaining back by the second) S-Shut Up you left me to die.

Sonix: That not what happen Poney i am here for you and all of us is here for you no matter what is it.

P-39: (Tearing Coming down) S-sonix(Ran to him and Hug him) i-i am Sorry Sorry.

Sonix: (Hug Poney back) It okay you were yourself also do you think you can return human again?

Poney: I-I can't.

Sonix: What did Haidox Do to you?

Poney: H-He.

Haidox: Let Just say i remove all of her Human Body to a Fully Cyber Robot Form.

Sonix: (Shocked and Feel Poney Pain) Haidox How Could you do this to a Little Girl?

Haidox: Please Sonix i am trying to rebuilt Human form to a next gene of Evolution.

Sonix: You Monster Poney Go find Akame and stay with her.

Poney: What about you Big Bro?

Sonix: Me and Him are going to settle this once and for all.

Haidox: Oh just to let you know if Poney Leave the island there is a Bomb remote to her Brain that can only kill her. So what would it be Sonix let her stay here or let her die by your Arrogant?

Sonix:(Eye Widen)...

Haidox: Hehehehehe(Insane Laughing) Finally Broken huh i see well i guess i should..(Got Punch by Sonix) What?

Sonix: (Glare at Haidox with lifeless eye) ...Die(Punch Haidox through the Gate of his Castle.

Poney: Big Bro?

Sonix: (Look at Poney scare eye) Poney ..Run...now.

Poney: (Tearing coming down) I can't leave you what if you die by him.

Sonix: (Hug Her) Don't..worry..i..be..safe..just..go.

Poney: (Nod and Went to Find Akame).

Sonix: (Walk Outside) Haidox..Time..to..End..this.(Jump Down)

Haidox: (Got off the Rubbing) Damn that Bastard hit harder than i thought.

Sonix: (Return to base Form) Had Enough.

Haidox: not even the Slightly Hedgehog.

Sonix: (See His Friend behind him) Is Najasho..?

Leone: He is fine took him back where Hinata can regain his memory what about Haidox?

Sonix: Leone he is all your i am going to find what is his plan before we can shut it down.(Rush to Akame Location).

Leone: Finally i been itching to kick your ass from the beginning (Grab his Head) This is goodbye Freak (Punch Haidox).

Haidox: Time Stop(Rip Leone Arm off and Punch her to the other side of his Castle and Resume Time).

Ryoko: (Eye Widen) LEONE!(Ran to her)

Satsuki: (Glare at Haidox) You Bastard (Rush to Ryoko).

Haidox: (Thought) Maybe next time Sonix right now i can't have you ruin my plan just yet(Teleport to his underground base).

Ryoko: LEONE WAKE UP LEONE WAKE LEONNNNEEEEEEEEE!

Satsuki: We need to take her back to the Village to heal her.

Ryoko: (Nod and Carry her back to the Ship)

Meanwhile With Akame

Akame: (Thought) Damn where does he keep all of his plan(Scent a Enemy) Who there?

Poney: Akame?

Akame: Poney is that really you?

Poney: (Nod and Rush to Akame and hug her) I am sorry i wasn't myself I am Sorry.

Akame: I just glad you are yourself that i need to know.

Sonix: Akame found Hadiox plan yet?

Akame: No just all of these false plan he been making.

Sonix: Wait?(Know what is he building) We need to get off of the Island Now!(Grab Poney and Akame)

Akame: Why what? Sonix what wrong?

Sonix: (Thought) Dammit Haidox how could you build such a Destroyed Weapon of all place Crap i need to get Ryoko and Satsuki and Leone (Scent Their energy and out there anymore ) Okay seem like they are not in the Island they went back to the Village but first (Time Stop and took the Bomb out of Poney Head first and thrown to the other Side and resume time) There (Look up seeing a Massive Laser aiming at the Island) Oh no.

Akame: What is Haido planning Sonix?

Sonix: I will tell you when we get back to the Village Right now i need to get faster(Figure 8).

Back to Haidox

Haidox: hehe I guess this was a perfect place for my Kingdom domination but i guess more place to destroy from my Mega Weapon call Nightmare War It better to show them Heroes what it does(Fire the Weapon and Destroyed Tenrou) That some firework.

Haidox: With this weapon i can finally show Sonix i am a better Savoir than him(Laughing and turn to Insanely Laughing).

Meanwhile back to the Blur

Sonix: (Panting) Oh no the people.

Akame: (Grasp) Oh God how can he be so hopeless for killing all of those people.

Sonix: (Grip his fist) Haidox you are going to pay dearly for what have you done once and for all.

Ryoko: SONIX!

Sonix: Ryoko What is it?

Ryoko: It Leone She..

Sonix: She what? What happen to her Ryoko?

Ryoko: It be better if you see it in person.

Sonix: (Walk to Hinata Tent Seeing Leone all injury and her arm lost) What did he do to her?

Satsuki: Sorry Sonix we were too late to save her.

Sonix: (Feel his Anger rising up and clam down then Healing Leone) Leone can you hear me?

Leone: (grunt and coughing out blood) Ow that Son of a Bitch got me how long was i out?

Sonix: You were knock out for 4 hour since he destroyed Tenrou with his ultimate Weapon.

Leone: How could he?

Sonix: Now i am not giving him any mercy now it mean war Akame Stay with Leone Ryoko and Satsuki gather some Friend from the Empire Hinowa gather all of your people and take them to a safely area and Leone. I know you has a Hidden form wait still i put your arm back together okay?

Leone: Thank Sonix now i am going to get some rest now(Fell Asleep)

Hinowa: Are you Sure Sonix?

Sonix: Listen I know you want to join this War but i can risk of you losing your daughter it be better to stay with your people when i come back okay?

Hinowa: Understood.(Went to gather her people)

Sonix: (Cast a Portal) Ryoko and Satsuki get Some of a few friend to join the party while i deal with Hadiox okay?

Ryoko: Be careful Sonix.(Jump to the Portal).

Satsuki: We Still need you as a Symbol of Hope.(Follow Ryoko to the Portal)

Sonix: (Close the portal) Akame Are you sure you be fine here?

Akame: Sonix you has save me many time in the past so i has to make sense Leone will recovery when the time is right go I be fine.

Sonix: Alright(Walk out to the tent).

Akame: Wait Sonix there is something i want to give you.

Sonix: What is it...(Got Kiss by Akame).

Akame: be Careful and this is something that Poney came to take out the Weapon Haidox is using.(Give him a Sonic Disruption)

Sonix: Tell her to get ready in the meantime i has some people to get in this place stay safe Akame(Rush out to the outer Village).

Akame: Same to you Sonix(Went back to the Tent).

Sonix: (Thought) Haidox you are going down with your plan once and for all this is no mercy you going to get from me Death is.(Figure 8)

Haidox/Sonix: And I be Waiting for you.

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Ga Yu**

 **Sonix: hey Sonix Here Haidox time to end this once and for all.**

 **Haidox: Same you can't accepted your death with your friend but i guess you are going to die alone.**

 **Hope Never Faint**

 **Sonix: My Friend are what give me to keep me going (Went Ultra God Form) Let Go Dirty Friend Hurter!**

* * *

So this is going to be the Last one i know you guy want me to follow the Story for Hinowa ga Yuku! But i try to keep it going for the Meantime like how did Haidox revive Poney when she was dead and finding Najasho at the End Ch of Sonix Ga Kill Zero if you has any Question please let me know


	5. Hope Never Faint

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **(A/N Sorry for not updating any more Ch of Sonix Ga Yuku I was busy on School and other thing here is going to my updating so in the meantime i will try the best i can of updating all my other story and doing Holiday Story as well so here is it Sonix Ga Yuku Ch 5.)**

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Ga Yuku**

 **Haidox has destroyed Tenro so now with Sonix and his friend are going to begin their final Battle of ahead to their final Rival once and for all. Will Sonix and his friend try to defeat Haidox before he take out the whole world.**

* * *

Haidox Secret Base

Sonix: Hm(Scouting out some Goon) Look like the remaining of the Tenro soldier are still alive but where is he?

?: Sir no sign of the enemy in the commander room.

Haidox: Keep your eye open i know that blue Bastard is here somewhere check the whole place outside and inside.

Sonix: (Night Vision Form) I just have to play it Steath still i give out the signal for Ryuko and her sister to jump in and wreck the place while i sneak and grab what is he planning and get Najasho to our spy pretend he was still his side.

Ryuko: Sonix how is it over there?

Sonix: I count 498 Guard in all floor but he place some high level System that could be blocking the secret that Hadiox has down here (Rush to the Computer Room) I am heading to the Computer Room to collect some data and shutting down the place once you see the Light go down, Try to cause some mayhem while i see what is Haidox next plan.

Satsuki: Understood Be careful Sonix.

Sonix: Will do Sonix out(End Com) Now i think this is the control Point right here(See some Computer Unit) Alright, so i count at least 3 guard time for a Ninja Attack (Jump down and quickly took them out) Now need to hide them before someone else come by.(Hid the unconscious Body) Now let head in and see what is Haidox plan?

Sonix: (Put the chip inside) Alright while that is going in time to hack the system and shutting everything down in the slightest (Shutting the alarm and outside light down) Bingo (Call Ryuko) Ryuko you are clear to go everything but i think Haidox has some backup still in the meantime you can have some mayhem while i disable some security off one by one okay?

Ryuko: Hell yeah been waitng for this from the beginning.

Sonix: Willco Sonix Out.

Ryuko: Alright everyone Sonix is shutting down everything down one by one but we can go in and raise some Hell alright?

?: Roger that.

?: Finally Some action.

?: We may need some support other team in order for this attack to work.

?: We need to dive the enemy strength but how are we going to plan this out?

So the 4 people who are with Satasuki Member it the first one she is petite with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females in the series, she has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Her name is Nonon Jakure and The second one he has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue. His name is Hoka Inumuta and the third member the last one he is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wears matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. Uzu Sanageyama.

 **(A/N They are going to wear their 3 Star-Rank Suit rather than no Star one).**

Ryuko: Let not think right now let have some Havoc Right now okay.

Hoka: Okay i will support Sonix in the computer Room while you and the other level the place.

Satsuki: Alright let go everyone.

Everyone: ROGER!

Ryuko: LET GO!

Everyone: (Charging At Haidox Base).

Elsewhere

Cornelia: When Ryuko Group go in we sneak in the Facility and Disarm most of their weapon Alright?

Tsukushi: But how will we get in?

?: Don't worry about it i can break the door even if it Lock.

 **(A/N So remember when i say that i was going to think of how to make Tatsumi in Human Form again Yeah i decide to give him a half Human half Dragon body but that doesn't mean he will transform into a fully Dragon in the Manga i am keeping in like one of those form where they were half and half part So resume to the story.**

So the familiar Face He has one red and green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He used to wear a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots, but later changes his outfit and now has a more traditional white assassin jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. He has his dragon Wing on both of his back his name is Tatsumi.

Cornelia: Tatsumi Are you sure?

Tatsumi: Ever since Sonix has found a way of making me Human again this is what i has to do to protect the people i love with me.(Punch the steel Door) There we can get in now let go before more of those Haidox Goon figure we breach in(ran inside).

Cornelia: Right Follow me Everyone.

Everyone: (Nod and Follow Cornelia).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: And Bingo what plan you has for me and my friend there Hadiox?(Saw his plan and eye Widen) N-No This is..(Ran to the facility to stop the weapon) Got to stop Cornelia Team before they blow up the weapon.

Sonix:(Thought and Parkour through his base) Haidox you are a idiot for building a Weapon i got to stop you before you blow up the world. But why go this far for me only?

Sonix: (Call Cornelia) CORN DON'T BLOW UP THE FACILITY HADIOX HAS THE WEAPON DOWN THERE(Hear static) DAMMIT GOT TO HURRY (figure 8 and Boost).

Flashback

Sonix: Alright let go over the plan one more time Cornelia and her team will place the bomb on the facility while i start disarm the alarm and everything that lay havoc on Ryuko everyone get that?

Everyone: (Nod).

Sonix: Alright Let save this World.

Meanwhile with Ryuko

Ryuko: Dammit There are so many of these Bastard.

Satsuki: (Panting) I don't know how long do we has to keep fighting these being are they even human?

Uzu: Shit they are hard as hell.

Nonon: Damn we need to hold our Position for Sonix plan to work.

Ryuko: (Call Sonix) Sonix i am not sure what are you doing but we are getting our Ass kick over here.

Sonix: Hadiox knew what we were planning the Flank of our Attack the bomb on the facility i am heading to Cornelia Get Everyone out of there NOW!

Ryuko: (Eye Widen) We need to move now.

Satsuki: (look at her Sister) Why?

Ryuko: Haidox Know our plan from the beginning we need to move before they blow the weapon up.

Everyone: RUN!

Ryuko: (Thought) DAMM YOU HAIDOX You pay for this.

Back to Sonix

Sonix: (Kick the Facility) Corn Don't

Cornelia: What Wrong Sonix?(Hear screaming and turn to see Haidox) What?

Haidox: Thank you Cornelia now for your gift(Shoot her chest and grab the bomb).

Tsukushi: CORN!

Tatsumi: YOU BASTARD! (Charge at Haidox) HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Haidox: Bye.(Disappear)

Sonix: CORN!(Dash to her) She is okay Tatsumi get Tsukushi and the other out of here.

Tatsumi: (Nod carry Cornelia and the other in his Dragon form) Grab into me and Sonix, Make Haidox regret the power of our friend okay (Fly out of the base)

Sonix: (Grip his fist) You pay for this Haidox.

Akame: He will feel our fury for Shooting Corn.

Leone: Sonix let me help you with Haidox Son of the Bitch need a beatdown from me.

Sonix: (nod and Grab Leone and Akame Arm and Dash ).

With Haidox

Haidox: Finally after many year of punish this ungrateful World, now i am the Savoir but before i do that(Dodge Sonix Punch) Got this one more obstacle to take care of first(Dodge Akame and Leone attack) Whoop that was too close.

Akame: (Throw a Deadly Glare at Haidox) You are going to receive no mercy from me Haidox for what you did to Cornelia.

Haidox: Oh you mean i shoot her well she was the one who was guilty and need judgement for her crime of being the leader or should i say the failure of the Elite Seven am i correct beside she is maybe close to death don't you think Akame?

Akame: (Rage building up and Charge at Haidox) HAIIIIIIIIIIOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Leone: (Tranform into her Lion Form) Time to get serious now.(Help out Akame facing out Haidox)

She has awaken her true Natural Form Leone her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. When her teigu, Lionel, fused with her, her hair becomes longer, and ears a bit bigger, she also sports out lionlike feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance.

Sonix: (Thought) Now while he is busy with Leone and Akame (Dash to the Bomb and drain it energy).

Haidox: (Saw Sonix Drainning the Bomb Energy) What? NO!(got Pin by Leone and Akame) LET ME GO BITCH!

Leone: HELL NO YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT HERE STILL SONIX IS..(Got punch by Haidox Unknown Force coughing out blood by the impact).

Akame: (Eye Widen and saw Leone Blood) LEONE!

Sonix: (Shocked) What?

Haidox: (Grab Akame Face and Throw her at Leone).

Sonix: LEONE AKAME!(Sonix Scent) Tch(Dodge Haidox Attack) Why Haidox for making War with this World.

Haidox: This world need to be Punish for what it uprightly Justice For those who are full with sinful Damnation and you are not fit to fill those who die by these Animals.

Sonix: But that doesn't give the Right to Kill everyone you see who are Guilty.

Haidox: (Look at Akame) but her she is fill with many Guilt(Took out his Gun and aim at Akame).

Sonix: (Know what is he doing) HAIDOX DON'T SHE BEEN HELL I AIN'T GOING TO RISK IT AGAIN!

Haidox: Her Judgement is the one for this world in the first place now she must be Punish (Shot a Bullet).

Sonix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Try to stop the bullet but saw Leone Push the unconscious Akame out of the way of the bullet) Leone?

Leone: (Coughing out Blood) Sorry Sonix but(see her hand turning to Stone) promise me Something protect Akame with your Life (Smile and Crash down).

Akame: (Waking up and saw Stone piece of Leone body) Leone?(Tear coming out and crying) LEONE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Haidox: In the end she was a fool to step in the way of Judgement of her crime.(Felt some dark Energy from Sonix) Wha?

Sonix: (Went Dark Hyper Form) YOU...(Teleport behind Haidox) BASTARD(Punch him 4 wall in his base).

Akame: (Saw Sonix)S-Sonix?

Sonix: (Did a Revive Spell on Leone) Get Leone and hurry this place is not going to stay up much longer.

Akame: (Carry Leone by her shoulder) What about you?

Sonix: Got to finish this once and for all.

Akame: But what if you don't beat him?

Sonix: I will i always do Akame(Cast a Portal) Hurry before he try to come back.

Akame: (Nod smile) Come back alive okay(As the portal Shut).

Sonix: I will Akame (Glare at Haidox) Now (Went Super Hyper Demon Form) Haidox.

Haidox: (Use Cure on himself) Impressive I see that you ascend to your Hyper Demon Power after the attack the Village i hasn't thought you touch into your demoniacal Power But you forgot one thing (Ascend to his divine judgement Form) I too has attain that power.

Sonix: (Fight Stance)Doesn't matter you are going to pay for all the innocent Live you Destroyed.

Haidox: You should have join side with me together we could made the world peaceful in every single Multiverse But now (Fight stance) You are fighting the wrong side here Sonix.

Sonix: (Dash at Haidox Punching him repeating) Hell with your Peaceful Mind you has Hurt my friend kill most of the Elite seven messing with this world but when you are making Akame Cry that is Crossing the line (Power Up) Now Face me Haidox at Full Power No holding back.

Haidox: (Power up as well) Finally Let see if the Blue Blur is ready to face the legendary Savior.

 **BGM: The Beginning by One Ok Rock**

 **So Sonix and Haidox both dash at insane Speed but Sonix got hit by Haidox but Counter with a Sonix Eagle Kick sending Haidox to the ground but Haidox use Hell Reach with Teleport behind Him and Punch him but Sonix block with his Elbow and use a 11-hit Kick Combos on Haidox and Uppercut him out of the base and Use Hedgehog Divine Punching Haidox around like a Ragdoll. But Haidox counter Sonix with a Dropkick and a Punch but barley Flinch him so Haidox decide to hit Sonix with Thousand Punch and Kick and Use his Blast Heat Ball on him destroyed the base with every single of him men in there. Haidox use half of his power didn't know if he finish off Sonix but he scent something to his left, he Dodge it he saw Sonix in his most Powerful Form at all time his Ultra God Hyper Form. So Haidox chrage at him giving a Hard Right Hook but didn't faze him at him so Sonix give him a (A/N You know how SSSG Goku use that Move on Frizea Yeah that move) And Shatter most of him Bone then Sonix decide to kick him down to the bottom of the Destroyed Base and Haidox couldn't move his body it was shaking.**

Haidox: W-Why is my body...Shaking?

Sonix: You are afraid Haidox afraid of losing to the Ultimate Blue Blur Give up while you still can by the way (Destroyed the Weapon) Don't ever thing of using that anymore Goodbye Haidox.

Haidox: N-No I has everything in my hand and this..this..Damn Hedgehog will (Use Hell Blast on Sonix) YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) YOU DAMN FOOL!(Use Chaos Bang).

Haidox: Wha? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(Dead).

Sonix: (Shiver on his Hand but shake his head) Now that over with time to head back to the other(Teleport back to the village).

Meanwhile back to Yaenamal Village

Sonix: How is Cornelia doing?

Tatsumi: She holding on there Sonix the doctor are healing her fasting than i thought.

Sonix: (Relief) Thank God how about the other?

Akame: They are already heal.

Sonix: Man i need a break after all that my body is going to get old soon.

Tastumi: Sure Old Gamphog.

Sonix: (Gigging) Sure say the guy who has been a Dragon for nearly 3 year and almost got kill by a Crazy Sadist Women.

Tatsumi: Hey Sonix i thought we promise that.

Sonix: Oh i know i am not saying anything yet.

Tatsumi: (Laughing) So did you beat him?

Sonix: Knowing Haidox he is going to be Gone a Very Long Time so we won't be seeing him again.

Tatsumi: Damn was he stronger than you?

Sonix: What? No he was weak anyway.

Akame: Aww i want to beat him for hurting Leone.

Sonix: Well i did avenger Her as promise.

Akame: (Kiss Sonix Lips)Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: Welcome Akame if you guy need me i am heading back to Green Hill Zone going to take a break been a while now i has some Peaceful time.(Cast a Portal went back home).

Akame: Okay Bye Sonix.

Tatsumi: Say let enjoy a break too since we haven't have one in a long time.

Akame: (nod)

Ryuko: Count us in Too since he save our Butt a few time in our World as well.

Akame: Alright let go Party at Sonix Favorite Beach Area.

Everyone: YEAH!

Next Day

Sonix: Ahhh(Sitting on his Beach Chair) Nice to know i has the whole beach to myself and peaceful.(Sonix Scent) Oh Now..(Dodge everything above him) Yike what is going on(Eye Widen) Everyone what are you doing here?

Mine: Ain't it obvious Sonix since you save our world many time at least let party with you.

Sonix: Mine and Tatsumi and Najenda Akame,Leone,Ryuko,Satsuki,Hinata,Tobar,Hinowa (Saw everyone and Grin) Alright then Let make a Party to Forget.

Everyone: YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!

So it was midnight and everyone was sleep in the Night Air and Sonix was the only one up looking at the star in the highland.

Sonix: (Sign) I wonder how beautiful the sky is.

Akame: Hey Sonix.

Sonix: Hey Akame not asleep in the beautiful Night correct?

Akame: (gigging) Your world is beautiful even without Danger Beast.

Sonix: Yeah i know but next day i am going to a new World Tails told me something is causing some Dimension Corrupted over thee not sure where but i know it my job as a Hero and WorldCrosser to make sure the World stay stable no matter what.

Akame: ( Small Laughing).

Sonix: What so funny?

Akame: Nothing i wish i can have more adventure like you but i am not sure i want the people i know get hurt.

Sonix: Well you no longer has to be alone you still have friend and family around you giving you Hope for now i am going to get some Rest Night Akame.(Sleeping)

Akame: (Kiss Sonix Cheek) Night Sonix.

* * *

 **So this is the end of the Story but don't worry Sonix and Akame are going to a world fill with Unknown but first i am going to make a list of Crossworld of what Story Should Sonix and Akame could fix here they are.**

 **Senran Kargua Shinovi Master,**

 **Fate Encore**

 **Hyperdimesion,**

 **Overlord**

 **Angle of Death**

 **Tensei shitara Slime Datta Ken**

 **Soul eater**

 **Full Metal Alchemist**

 **Man**

 **High School DXD**

 **Rosario Vampire**

 **Now i am adding the extra one if you think Sonix and Akame could match to it**

 **Goblin Slayer**

 **UQ Holder**

 **The Master of Ragnarok and Blesser of Einherjar**

 **Those are my Extra alright if you want to add more please i am going to put a Voter if i know how to do that but in the meantime i am going to take a break and get something to eat if you has any question please let me know and i will talk to you later peace.**


End file.
